The Search
by Ventiwings
Summary: Strange transmissions have been bothering Fox lately, so he pursues them without telling the others. But as he goes off on his own, he soon realizes that it may be the end for him and everyone else.


The search

Summary: Strange transmissions have been bothering Fox lately, so he pursues them without telling the others. But as he goes off on his own, he soon realizes that it may be the end for him and everyone else.

Happy Holidays to you all! For it is Christmas Eve, I pray for everyone to have Holiday blessings and a Merry Christmas.

Alright, so this is for the Secret Santa event that Celebaby20 has created. Awesome even by the way, this was so much fun to write! I never thought I'd enjoy writing this when at first I had no clue what to do.

* * *

_H-Help! _

_P-Please! _

_I----ff annnnnyyy-ne is--_

_A-cker _

_Ing to pur---_

_Ma--y _

_H-lp!_

_Quiiiiiiii--llly----_

The static soon faded away as the commander perked his ears a bit to try and decipher what this had meant. Growing very suspicious, he recorded the message and tried to replay it. Trying to get down to the bottom of what the transmission meant, he tried to ease the static with the programs he had at his disposal. The same transmissions have been coming more and more frequently through the speakers day by day. Lately, now, it has been hour by hour. Then it just varied through time.

Unfortunately, the static seemed to break through the vocals of the caller who seemed quite desperate to catch someone's attention. And it didn't seem like a good idea to ignore such a message. The background of one of them had explosions coming all around. That's what made the pilot cringe every time he tried to smoothen out the static and make the words form actual words.

Why was this so mind gnawing you ask? Well it started with the first transmission; this was only message that barely had any static. There were only the explosions in the background and terrible screams that lurched out everywhere.

Yes, it all started with a breathless gasp and a stressed voice. Large amounts of spaces in the speech were cut out due to either the explosions or their tired breath. Though, the major thing that burned into this animal character's mind was the way they spoke. It was almost alien in his thoughts as he kept on listening to the tone. It was if from another time or world from his own; but he didn't need to second guess himself about these trivial manners. All that mattered was what the transmissions were saying.

Shaking his head, he then replayed the latest transmission he received and this time, static was just barely above a whisper.

_Help!_

_Please!_

_If anyone is out there....---_

_We--- lp! The--'s a-- a--tacker!_

_We're tr--ing t-- pursue h--_

_Many die--- by t--e --plos--on_

_Help! N---d back--p! _

_C--me qu--ckly! D-D-D-D-Dessss---ation: …_

He pounded his fist against the computer to have it begin to replay through the other transmissions with more static. His ears perked up a bit as he decided to stop for tonight; it's already been three days since he received the first message. The unanswered questions just began to burn in his mind, wanting him to begin to answer them all.

The first following questions made him return to the basics before going into further complications.

First, who: Who is the one sending these transmissions through the radio waves?

Second, where: Where is this destination that the source of all of these mysterious sounds?

Third, how: How can he help them in anywhere if he doesn't know the cause?

Fourth, what: What is causing these transmissions to just flow towards his ship?

Frankly, these were the four that haunted him more than any other questions that just squirmed in his thoughts. Most of all how were any of these going to get answered? None of the others knew any of this information yet, and he wasn't intending for them to know any time soon. The pilot was going to figure this mystery by himself. Besides, his name was said through on of the earlier messages.

_W---e n---ed --up_

_Fox McCloud _

_S----Sta--r F-F-Fox!_

This message made him almost lose all of his sanity. He hardly understood this until he programmed the message in words, the speech was too foreign. Maybe, he can try and locate the source of the transmission? It was the only lead he got so far, and it might help him understand. And so, the pilot began to type down possible theories of locating the source of the caller. Whoever it was, they must've been really desperate to try and contact someone they don't even know.

Especially since it seemed like a very old message.

* * *

How long has it been?

Days? Weeks? Months? Maybe even years…

Yet, it feels as though, he hasn't woken up from this terrible nightmare. As he shook his head and shifted around, he motioned his stiff hands.

He was still in his ship.

Rattling around the possible memories that were still inside, was it that he was knocked unconscious? No, it couldn't be possible. There wasn't anyone there when he was flying through space, the silence and the brimming stars were his only companions during his exploration. Growling a bit, the pilot then adjusted back into the regular position to take flight on his conveyance and finally pulled out of the endless float.

It was happening again.

_------air?_

_C-Cooon---ac _

_Annnn-on? Her--? _

_H-H-H-Hal---er--- _

_s-ssssssseeeee c--clo--_

_H-Hhhhuuu-ge w-wwwwi---_

His ears perked up once more as he then tapped his fingers against the buttons on the panel as he controlled the Arwing with the wheel. The signal was getting stronger and stronger, he just knew it. Especially since the static was starting to cease, maybe they were closer than the pilot had previously thought? The engine began to roar as the speed combat fighter then pushed the Arwing into further speed, knowing where to go for the location.

This arcane location was almost galaxies away, maybe worlds of another. Though, the more the animal-like character thought about, the more unreal it was. The surreal theory just didn't seem to match the logic at all during this point of time. But he needed evidence now; nothing was going to stop him from figuring out what was coming through his contacts.

Then the pilot had begun to put both of his hands against the wheel and then pushed the engine into more speed. Its roar echoed through the void as it resonated and finally, a bright flash of light appeared. A sly smirk appeared on his lips as he then pursued even further through the dark area. It was cloaked with chilling air as the brilliant stars vanished completely.

Companions: the lingering silence, nothing more, nothing less.

"Is anyone there?"

Suddenly his ears just perked up and then his eyes shot wide when bright colors flashed in the front view of the Arwing.

"Contacting to the outside."

The static was no where near the voice anymore. It was clear, and understandable to listen to now, nothing was hindering the plea for help.

"Anyone? Is anyone out there?"

A victorious grin was on his lips as he tapped against the buttons, wanting to return the transmission and give a reply.

"Look for the Halberd. I'll meet you there."

Then suddenly clouds began to puff up everyone like an ocean. No, more like a sea of them. They were a desert gold as they bulked everywhere. It was almost as if they were concrete and you would be able to walk on them like you wouldn't fall. The sky was a shining blue with bright rays of light shooting downward.

"When you enter the of sea clouds."

'Sea of clouds'? He must be near to whoever is contacting him. Just closer and closer, the source might be able to tell him some answers about this alien like voice. It was starting to become a real bother by just trying to locate the message by the weak link.

"You'll see huge black wings and an iron mask. The Halberd."

What kind of ship was that? No, what kind halberd was that? A halberd is a weapon, long-handled medieval weapon, correct? So…how come the caller was telling the description of large black wings and some strange iron mask? It just seemed too strange to even do any of this. Yet, he felt the need to, the need to finally figure out who was sending these mixed signals.

Maybe, there really was trouble where ever this Halberd is.

Narrowing his eyes, the pilot then veered heavily to the left as he was distracted by the shinning light. Then, _flash_, there was a huge ship just soaring above the sea of clouds. Its dark clothed appearance gave an eclipse to the brilliant rays as it made heavy angles to its flight. Raising some suspicion into mind, the pilot then dialed out the transmissions, as he then pulled out the panel to fire.

This must be the Halberd. It had to be. There were black long wings that extended and the animal-like fighter was able to see a glimpse of the mask. Yes. It was finally time to meet this someone. As he was about to land on the bridge of the large ship, something shot out at him. He then pulled away from range and had a surprised expression.

The Halberd was beginning to arm itself and shoot a barrage of lasers at the upcoming Arwing. Glaring at this, he then gripped his hands on the wheel and began to shoot fire as well. He wasn't going to let them win, especially since he had gotten so close to the source. Arming himself, he then pressed buttons to fire out his own type of lasers as they had gotten into range with the dark clothed ship.

Though, the opponent didn't allow the Star Fox leader permission to land, and had kept on blasting out its projectiles. Gritting his teeth, he barrel rolled out of the way from the shots, only to be spinning around swiftly and cautiously. This wasn't getting him anywhere! The agility fighter had to think fast or else he was done for and so was his Arwing. Searching throughout the new area, he couldn't find anything but the desert clouds as they just bulked up everywhere.

Glaring at this, he just tried to bypass the lasers as they kept on bombarding him and finally was able to put scratches on the Arwing. Nervous, he then tried to shoot his projectiles at them, but was hit directly at the engine. Silently panicking, the pilot then tried to take a rocky landing at the bridge only to be shot once more and crash on it slightly. The Arwing then shakily slid off the wooden boards as it blasted away two bystanders unknowingly.

It wobbly flew off towards a new direction as it soared up high with the engine coughing out smoke. Growling angrily, he shifted the wheel with ease as he searched for a new location to try and fix his wrecked Arwing. Maybe, he can finally find out something else, especially on his new question:

How did he get here?

_I saw you were close to the Halberd. _

_I knew I was right to call you back._

_Though, when I saw your Arwing getting its engine destroyed, I almost lost it. _

_Land in the jungle, you'll find your help there. _

_Especially someone who needs help._

_Once you do this, you have to try and return to the Halberd._

_Lives are on stake! _

And that was Fox's final transmission from the pleading caller who's been completely vague about why he had called him here. The pilot slouched his shoulders as he was shot up high then began to plummet into the ground. Then his eyes caught a struggling monkey as its tail wiggled everywhere, trying to swing itself at the large green dragon. The green dragon bared its fangs at the defenseless monkey as the hostage had a frightened and devastated look upon his face.

Without thinking, Fox sprung himself out from the Arwing cockpit and used his Fox Illusion to make the creature unhand the poor animal. Doing this, he flipped back and then caught the scurrying new comer as they both landed on the ground near the large lake. Roaring at them, the dragon then lunged right at them as its claws flexed and the large fangs shown. Its intimidating eyes just screamed 'victims'.

Confident, the pilot and his new acquaintance went into a stance ready to take on their fierce enemy.

_Land in the jungle, you'll find your help there. _

_Especially someone who needs help._

The voice rang in his ears as he took out his Reflector and the large blast of energy from the dragon just bounced off as if it were nothing. Soon, he kicked up his feet, hurled himself up in the air, and flipped forward to kick the dragon at the head. Screeching, the creature then dug itself in the ground with the two looking around cautiously. Fox's heartbeat pounded as he felt the ground begin to shake violently. His eyes shot to the ground as it seemed like it was going to swallow the monkey who seemed oblivious to this.

Think quickly, he kicked up his feet and pushed the chimp away as the opponent had grabbed the speed combat fighter with its claws. Flinching in pain, the Star Fox leader then took out his blaster and aimed it right at the dragon's face. He shot barrages of the blasts as he was finally let go. Soon, he put away the blaster and powered up his Fire Fox to knock the creature down.

Of course, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy as he landed back on the crumbled earth. His new helper knew it as well.

The search would have to wait, this was more important to deal with at the moment. With a roar the green scaled foe had lunged at them, rotating its parted body. Ducking down, Fox then saw a strange motion from the monkey, he was crawling out from under. Pondering about this, he then saw him take out a gun and shoot out large peanuts from it. A very strange expression appeared on the animal's face then saw it had dealt some damage on the dragon.

Finally, he had help. Now, he tried to slightly get up in a lower crouching position, Fox kicked up his leg behind him to give impact at the dragon's stomach. It wailed as it floated up higher in the air, though this only gave the pilot a better chance to stand. With this, he firmly placed his feet on the damaged earth and charged up for another Fire Fox. His body was engulfed in flames as he then shot himself up and had scarred the rotating creature.

As he was beginning to fall back down, his sights were on the monkey. Suddenly, he just jumped upon their foe's face and scratched at it. His tail was slapping against the green scaled chest as he kept on crying out some sort of screeching sound. Smirking at this, the pilot then saw this as an opening; he lunged down with more force as he flipped over and lashed the strong dragon with his tail. Then he jumped once more and used his Illusion face to cut through at its neck.

Screeching in agonizing pain, the dragon then began to curl itself and shake violently, making the red clothed monkey fly off and land safely on the ground. Though he slightly shook after his rough landing. Narrowing his eyes, Fox activated a device with a red piece of glass that rested in front of his right eye. With the look he had, he struck a motion to inform that their enemy was defeated. Seeing this, his temporary companion began to jump from foot to foot giving a large clap.

'I guess…that's it… I still need to repair my ship though. It's already burst into flames.' The pilot thought with a tedious look as he bid farewell to the cheering character. With a glimpse of surprise, the monkey grabbed the collar of Fox and dragged him back.

"N-No! You can't go! My name is Diddy Kong and I need your help to get D…K…--" Diddy was cut off when the agility fighter began to leave once again. Angered by this, Diddy then pulled Fox off his feet and dragged him away from the burning Arwing.

'…so…this is the start of my journey.' He thought tiredly as he was getting dragged off by a scampering monkey who began to rapidly inform him about the situation at hand. Though it was a good reason to drag the animal pilot away, he needed more detail about it. Especially with that horrid looking Halberd just giving flight around. It had a mysterious feel around it when he almost crashed into it. Or maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him?

He was drifting in the void for a while, so it might as well be from lack of communication in a while. With a sigh, he allowed him to be further dragged by Diddy who was stomping his light steps against the rough ground. This was going to be a rocky journey, but he knew he had to start somewhere if he wanted to get onto the Halberd and meet with the caller.

Unbeknownst to the two were moving further and further away from the destroyed Arwing, a shaky image began to flash on the screen. Static buzzed throughout the transmission as the image finally turned into shape and the static flowed along.

"I-It s---ee--- I--- h---"

_Click. Beep. Click. Click. Clack. Click. Beep. Zzzzzzz. _

"Halberd. R.O.B. Trophies."

_Zzzzzzzzzzzz. Beep. Click. Clack. Beep. Beep. Zzzz. _

"Calling to anyone that can hear me. Primids. Invasion. Dark matter."

_Clack. Click. Zzzzzz. _

"S-Subspace."

_Beeeeeeeep. Click. Clack. _

"E---miss---ary--."

With that, the machine died with the image still flickering and the sounds shouting with static. The image showcased a dark shadow that took form of a strange character. It had no face, no expression, and no emotions. The figure was like a cut out of someone's shadow, a shadow with no past of its own. Finally the image died away as the entire Arwing was still being lifted with flames.

* * *

I wonder how I did?

Well Happy Holidays, season greetings, Merry Christmas!

This story is a present for paranoidsocialclub! I hope this story was good, I got so into it, I almost forgot that it had to be a one shot. lolz


End file.
